goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Home on the Range (2014 live action film)
Name: Home on the Range Directed by: Peter Atencio Jon M. Chu Screenplay by: Timothy Dowling Steve Koren Ben Zook Based on the Book by: Patrick Jean Produced by: Michael Bostick Jennifer Gibgot Mark Morgan Deborah Del Prete Gigi Pritzker Karen Rosenfelt Executive Producers: Michael de Luca Denis Pedregosa Co-Producers: Mark Albela Denise O'Dell Directors of Photography: Peter Andrews Steven Poster Production Designer: Patrizia von Brandenstein Film Editor: Peter Honess Music by: Andrew Lockington Hans Zimmer Songs Arranged and Composed by: Alan Menken David Zippel Art Director: Ross Dempster Set Decorator: Peter Lando Costume Designer: Jill Ohanneson Casting by: Joseph Middleton Liz Mullane Length: 114 minutes Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: TSG Entertainment OddLot Entertainment Gulf Stream Pictures Michael de Luca Productions LBI Productions Airdate: October 15, 2014 Box Office: $2.45.2 million Budget: $400 million Pixar Movie Number: 3000 Home on the Range is a 2014 live action Western musical movie directed by Peter Atencio and Jon M. Chu. After 10 years of animation, Disney brought the producers of OddLot Entertainment to its remake. Plot Maggie is the only cow left on the Dixon Ranch after Alameda Slim (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) stole all the rest of Mr. Dixon's cattle. Dixon sells Maggie to Pearl, a kind and elderly woman who runs a small farm called Patch of Heaven. The local Sheriff arrives to tell Pearl that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Pearl has three days to pay the bank $750, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Maggie convinces the other cows on the farm (Grace, a happy-go-lucky character, and Mrs. Caloway, who has had leadership go to her head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the cows are in town, a bounty hunter named Rico (whom Buck, the Sheriff's horse, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement horse to go after Alameda Slim while his own horse rests, he takes Buck. When Maggie find out that the reward for capturing Slim is exactly $750, she convinces the other cows to try to capture him to save Patch of Heaven. The newspaper boy throws a newspaper in the middle of Clementine's front door. On the newspaper, the article says "Alameda Slim Alert!" which tells Lee about shocking news about Alameda Slim. On the news, a reporter says Alameda Slim is preparing for a showdown to the animals in the old West. Junior the Buffalo rams down to New Mexico and accidentally runs over a cactus. That night, they hide among a large herd of steers, when Alameda Slim appears. Before any of them can do anything, Slim begins a yodeling song which sends all the cattle (except Grace, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Slim anywhere. Grace is able to bring Maggie and Mrs. Caloway back to their senses just before Slim closes the path behind him with a rock-slide to stop Rico and his men from chasing him. As Rico discusses with his men what his next move will be, Buck starts talking with Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Caloway as old friends and miming actions. This causes Rico to believe Buck is frightened by cows, so he sends Buck back to the Sheriff. Buck escapes, determined to capture Slim for himself to prove his worth. Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Caloway continue their search for Slim, determined to pass Buck and get to Slim first, but they have a fallout when they lose the trail in a downpour. Mrs. Caloway accuses Maggie of wanting to go after Slim only as a personal vendetta, arguing that she and Grace are better off without Maggie. The three spend the night under a large rock, with Maggie deciding to leave the next morning while Grace and Mrs. Caloway decide to return to Patch of Heaven to say their final farewells. The next morning, however, they are awakened by a peg-legged rabbit named Lucky Jack, who has also lost his home, an old mine, to Alameda Slim. Maggie decides to go after Slim with Lucky Jack in tow, but Grace convinces Mrs. Caloway that they help. Lucky Jack leads the three cows to Slim's hideout in Echo Mine. At the mine, Slim reveals that he has been stealing all cattle from his former patrons. When his former patrons can no longer support their land, Slim buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Yancy O'Dell, using the very money he gets from selling the cattle he stole. Lee breaks into Yancy O'Dell's bar and sang a song about the merchanting quote "Margaritas for men, wine for my horses!". Everyone gave an applause and Yancy tells Lee about his country song, but claims the song "sad even for country". "No sweat." Yancy says and carries on to get a local job as a bartender. Slim was later captured by the cows for making Lee come up on stage. They run off with Slim's accomplices and buyer in pursuit on a steam train. Rico arrives. When the chase stops, Rico is revealed to work for Slim. Crushed by this, Buck decides to help the cows and fights Rico while setting the other cattle free. Slim dons his Yancy O'Dell costume and leaves the cows stranded in the middle of the desert with the train, while he goes to attend the auction. However, the cows arrive using the train to the farm and expose Slim. Slim is arrested, and Patch of Heaven is saved by the reward money. A news reporter claims the county fair most of the livestock on Patch of Heaven have won prizes. Clementine was surprised to see Lee about Alameda Slim's demise even though Mr. Wesley realized his wife is dead. The two kiss and everyone cheered, all except for Rico who was covering his eyes by himself. Back at the range, 'Lucky' Jack Rabbit moves in with Jebb the Goat, and two steer and Slim's charming and gentlemanly steed Junior the Buffalo arrive unexpectedly to live at Patch of Heaven, expanding the farm. In a post credits scene, Alameda Slim is in jail after stealing the money from the Patch of Heaven, and sees Junior the Buffalo mauling his own leg. Suddenly, the screen fades to darkness when Alameda Slim finishes talking and vows to "save the whales". Cast Animals *Kristen Wiig as Maggie *Angelina Jolie as Mrs. Calloway *Tina Fey as Grace *Chris Hemsworth as Buck *Danny DeVito as Lucky Jack *Sam Rockwell as Jeb *Ice Cube as Junior the Buffalo *John C. Reilly as Rusty *Ian McKellen as Patrick *Lindsey Lohan as Audrey Humans *John Goodman as Alameda Slim **Tim McGraw as Alameda Slim (singing voice) *Charles Dennis as Rico *Cloris Leachman as Pearl Gesner *Steve Carell as Mr. Wesley *Tom Selleck as Sheriff Sam Brown *Britt Robertson as Clementine *Austin Butler as Lee, Clementine's love interest *John DiMaggio as News Reporter *Blake Shelton as Yancy O'Dell *Toby Keith as The Member of the Willie Brothers #1 *Travis Tritt as The Member of the Willie Brothers #2 *Hank Azaria as The Member of the Willie Brothers #3 DVD Release Home on the Range is released on Blu-Ray, 4K Blu-Ray and DVD March 16, 2015. This digital copy was also released on February 24, 2015. Other Languages *Home on the Range (2014) Other Languages Quotes *Home on the Range (2014) Quotes Credits *Home on the Range (2014) Credits Language Dubs *Home on the Range (2014) Language Dubs International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines and Singapore: October 15, 2014 / March 16, 2015 (DVD) *Albany: December 12, 2014 / May 20, 2015 (Albanian DVD) *Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: October 17, 2014 / March 16, 2015 (Spanish DVD) *Chile, Colombia and Spain: December 12, 2014 / June 2, 2015 (Spanish DVD) *Bahrain: November 7, 2014 / May 22, 2015 (DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): January 16, 2015 / June 16, 2015 (DVD) *Brazil: November 14, 2014 / February 24, 2015 (Portuguese DVD) *Bulgaria: December 10, 2014 / April 20, 2015 (DVD) *Canada: October 22, 2014 / March 2, 2015 (French DVD) *China: October 31, 2014 / April 27, 2015 (Chinese DVD) *Croatia: December 31, 2014 / July 28, 2015 (Croatian DVD) *Czech Republic: November 19, 2014 / March 2, 2015 (DVD) *Denmark: December 3, 2014 / May 11, 2015 (DVD) *Egypt: January 30, 2015 / July 7, 2015 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) *Estonia: December 31, 2014 / June 3, 2015 (DVD) *Finland: November 12, 2014 / May 20, 2015 (DVD) *France: November 14, 2014 / May 27, 2015 (French DVD) *Georgia: November 14, 2014 / May 13, 2015 (DVD) *Germany and Switzerland: October 24, 2014 / February 24, 2015 (German DVD) *Greece: January 2, 2015 / June 30, 2015 (DVD) *Hong Kong: January 30, 2015 / July 7, 2015 (Cantonese DVD) *Hungary: October 31, 2014 / March 2, 2015 (DVD) *Iceland and Indonesia: November 7, 2014 / April 13, 2015 (DVD) *India: November 28, 2014 / June 23, 2015 (Hindi DVD) *Iran: December 5, 2014 / May 27, 2015 (DVD) *Italy: October 15, 2014 / March 16, 2015 (DVD) *Japan: October 15, 2014 / March 16, 2015 (DVD) *Kabardia and Kazakhstan: August 7, 2015 / December 15, 2015 (DVD) *Korea and South Korea: April 13, 2015 / August 11, 2015 (DVD) *Kuwait: September 2, 2015 / December 1, 2015 (DVD) *Lebanon, Latvia and Lithuania: April 20, 2015 / September 2, 2015 (DVD) *Malaysia: April 6, 2015 / September 16, 2015 (DVD) *Netherlands: October 22, 2014 / March 9, 2015 (Dutch DVD) *Norway and Arabia: April 13, 2015 / August 11, 2015 (DVD) *Oman and Panama: December 12, 2014 / May 20, 2015 (DVD) *Poland: October 24, 2014 / March 9, 2015 (DVD) *Portugal: January 30, 2015 / June 2, 2015 (DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: November 14, 2014 / June 2, 2015 (DVD) *Romania, Slovenia, Thailand and Turkey: September 30, 2015 / January 7, 2016 (DVD) *Russia: November 7, 2014 / March 2, 2015 (DVD) *Slovakia: March 5, 2015 / July 7, 2015 (DVD) *Sweden: July 7, 2015 / November 23, 2015 (DVD) *Taiwan: August 7, 2015 / January 15, 2016 (DVD) *Ukraine and Serbia: December 12, 2014 / May 20, 2015 (DVD) / April 27, 2015 (Serbian DVD) Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1/1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #"A Little Patch of Heaven" (Main Titles) (0:00:00-0:07:04) #Meet Maggie (0:07:04-0:09:13) #Foreclosure (0:09:13-0:10:45) #Mistaken Identity (0:10:45-0:13:00) #Maggie's Big Plan (0:13:00-0:14:34) #Buck's Bad Dream (0:14:34-0:17:13) #City Slickers (0:17:13-0:20:23) #Willie (0:20:23-0:24:13) #"I've Got Nothing to Lose" (0:24:13-0:27:58) #Hunting for Duty (0:27:58-0:30:14) #The Auction (0:30:14-0:34:45) #"Yodel-Adle-Eedle-Idle-Oo" (0:34:45-0:38:00) #Every Last Acre (0:38:00-0:44:12) #Bum Steers (0:44:12-0:48:33) #Horse Justice (0:48:33-0:51:23) #"We Don't Donate Cows" (0:51:23-0:53:24) #The Flood (0:53:24-0:55:13) #"Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?" (0:55:13-0:58:49) #Lucky Jack's Culprit (0:58:49-1:02:33) #"Home on the Range" (1:02:33-1:06:14) #Wesley Approaches (1:06:14-1:09:23) #A Simple Plan (1:09:23-1:12:00) #"Wine for My Horses" (1:12:00-1:19:23) #Captured! (1:19:23-1:23:12) #Buck's Turn (1:23:12-1:28:33) #Train Chase (1:28:33-1:33:24) #Final Showdown (1:33:24-1:37:34) #In Other News (1:37:34-1:38:54) #My Darling Clementine (1:38:54-1:44:44) #End Titles (1:44:44-1:54:00) *Bonus Features **Commentary with Peter Atencio, Ben Zook and Deborah Del Prete **Commentary with Kristen, Angelina and Tina **Theatrical Trailers **Sneak Peeks *Languages **Audio: English, Français, Español, Português, Nederlands, Deutsch, Italiano, Magyar, Polski, Čeština, Русский and 日本語 **Subtitles: English, Français, Español, Português, Italiano, Magyar and Polski Previews *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip Trailer (Coming to Theaters Christmas Day) *The Longest Ride Trailer (In Theaters April 10) *Hitman: Agent 47 Trailer (In Theaters August 21) *Kung Fu Panda 3 Teaser Trailer (Coming Soon to Theaters January 2016) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:2014 films